


Newsroom Accidents

by navaan



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, POV Female Character, Post-Movie, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Lois sees and knows what really hides behind the mask of clumsy Clark Kent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newsroom Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ravenela.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ravenela**](http://ravenela.dreamwidth.org/) for [](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/)**fandom_stocking** 2013.

Lois hears more than sees the coffee cup being knocked over and doesn't even have to look _up_ to know that Clark had another “accident”. Colleagues around the room are snickering or rolling their eyes at him, while he smiles apologetically and awkwardly dabbed at the coffee on his shirt with a paper napkin.

She has to hide a smile and instead looks away. 

How would everyone feel about snickering at him if they knew? It's funny how good Clark is at pretending, how nobody notices that they are looking at the most famous person on the planet when they see only Clark. 

But Lois knows. Clark gives her one of his cute, secret smiles, and stammers something about going to the bathroom.

Ah, it's one of those “accidents” then. She smiles to herself, sure that whatever emergency is calling Clark away from their busy Daily Planet newsroom – she will be the first to hear about it when he gets back.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Intentional Accidents (The Newsroom Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599113) by [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas)




End file.
